


Chaos 1

by superemeralds



Series: The Gods of Mobius [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Origin Story, inspired of real life history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superemeralds/pseuds/superemeralds
Summary: Chaos is called the God of Destruction, but why? How come he transforms into this horrible monster when he had all Chaos Emeralds? Is he really a God?And what does he have to do with chaos energy?This might answer those questions...





	Chaos 1

It was over before it started.

The massive amounts of energy that made up the universe kept clashing furiously. It was chaos.

Before he knew it, he existed.

A God like many others, stumbling through the universe. He felt he had a job to do, a destiny of his own.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. There was light, there was earth, there was air, and there was water. Taking his first breath on earth, life was created.

Like in trance he watched life evolve, while other Gods did their part of the job.

None of them really acknowledged the presence of the others, they all fell victim to this trance that made them unleash their full potential in creation of this wonderous planet, almost as if there was an entity even above them.

Millions of years passed while Chaos was sleeping. Chaos, the energy that lies in every fiber of this universe. In order not to destroy the universe and keep within harmony with the other energies it had to physically manifest itself.

The physical manifestation of it was a giant green gem. It used to rest at the center of the earths only continent, but time made the planet shift; animals would interact with it.

On a fateful day a new kind of creature interacted with the Gem. It was creatures of sentience. Creatures that were self aware.

Upon contact with the Gem they felt the connection to the incredible grid of energy that surrounded them. Chaos attempted to talk to them through this connection of the physical realm and the transcendent realm of spirits and energy. The creatures, the echidnas, listened intently to what he had to say.

Time started slowing down for him. He suddenly wasn’t so lonely anymore. Moreso, he suddenly knew what loneliness was, because he’d never had company before.

The echidnas started erecting pyramidic temples for their maker, for the God that gave them the gift of life. For the Gods that gave them the sun, the moon and the stars. For the seasons, for food… They started to present offerings to their holy gem, which was now placed on top of the highest pyramid, directly pointing towards a collection of stars they deemed of great importance because of the picture they saw in them.

More than ever did Chaos wish to engage with those mortals. His old and long forgotten physical form was not suitable anymore, he needed something that resembled those echidnas more.

Chaos started to take form once more.

Clouds arranged spirally above the temple. The echidnas partially cowered in fear of the wrath of their gods - others, those who had a deeper connection to the chaos within, bowed down in respect, knowing what was about to happen.

The clouds started to rain heavily around the temple, water flowing upwards towards the Gem, scaling up pre made trails as if the echidna knew this would happen one day.

The fluid collected itself on top of the Gem, creating a creature of waters. In a flash of light the creature took form and the energy known as Chaos now had a consciousness - a soul - and a body.

Naked and wheezing he fell before the Gem, being overwhelmed by the ability to breathe constantly, by the sensation of having organs, by the sensation of pressure and wind. Feeling was oh so overwhelming.

The clouds disappeared and light shone on the temple. The echidna brought offerings, gold and gems for their god. They insisted in him becoming their supreme leader over generations to come and lead them into peace and wealth.

The first generation of echidnas was lead by Chaos himself, but he preferred to ask the people of the tribe for advice, which made him become close friends with selected few. People started loosening up towards him, and not see him as a wrathful being that wouldn’t hesitate to kill someone if they didn’t please him.

Chaos was a very open minded person with an even greater heart. He genuinely believed those creatures to be the unflawed peak of his creation. He enjoyed their festivals for him and their ways of worship. He wasn’t lonely anymore.

Now that he had a physical form and a soul, he was able to experience emotions. Emotions like joy, surprise, content. And also otherworldly treasures like eating something that tasted good.

The word about their God had spread. Echidnas from far away traveled to the Temple to bow to their God and present their offerings to him.

Chaos was very surprised, but also excited to learn that there were other tribes around the area. He told his people to expand their culture, to spread the joy of his creation. The world should know that their God had arrived on the earth.

Many people presented him offerings and he was often asked for advice or help; even so much that he did not have the time to be present for his duties as ruler over all people.

He chose his best friend to be the God Chosen King of echidnas in his place, to take responsibility for the tribe and make sure the people were safe and happy.

A new, even more massive temple was built for Chaos, which he accepted with much appreciation.

Chaos was always at the Gem’s side. They both were a unity. The Gem was his link to his spiritual self, to the energy that flowed through the universe. It was the link that helped him keep control of this energy, helped him maintain his powers even in his physical form.

He never questioned what he was the God of. He just accepted his existence and the powers he was gifted with. There was not much reason for a God to question his own existence, right? It would only end in confusion and, well, literal chaos.

The first death of a friend Chaos had experienced was… a weird experience. He knew that he was an ever present creature. A God that would exist as long as the universe would.

And those mortals…  Well, they would pass.

It was a stinging feeling. Sadness.

The children of his friend, as well as their children, they carried on parts of the same energy. It was a comforting feeling, that a part of someone that leaves the physical realm still dwells on this planet and gets passed down and mixed up into something new.

Chaos accepted that the family line of his friend would inherit the royalty that was given to their ancestor.

He taught them to interact with chaos energy, because he trusted them to do good with this.

Soon Chaos had to learn that his “creations” were not as perfect as he thought they were. Many generations later, people stopped taking his position as their god all too seriously.

He was still a very important person in their hierarchy, but there were groups of people that started to doubt he was the actual physical manifestation of their God.

Chaos ventured to visit other tribes instead of waiting for them to come to him now. He wanted to see how the expansion of his joyful ways had gone.

It was shocking. There were other kings in other cities, pretending to be God Chosen as well. Upon presenting himself as their God, the people laughed and tried to make him leave.

Shocked and confused Chaos decided to leave and see how the expansion had affected other cities. Did he make a mistake by manifesting himself in front of the people that believed in him?

The more Chaos learned about what he had started, the more angry he got. Angry at himself and angry at the people he had trusted.

One of the groups that left the Center of their culture saw another message in Chaos’ words. A message to expand the kingdom and rule over the other people that were worth less than them, the ones Chosen by God.

His sense of time was blurry. Being immortal as he was he didn’t mind taking his time to traverse the earth, to soak in everything and enjoy the nature he created.

He increasingly grew disconnected from chaos energy the more the was focused on the matters in this physical realm.

He was reminded of it when he suddenly heard a voice talking to him.

“My father is coming here soon. Please take everyone away from here and to safety. I’m begging you! I want to believe in you, Chaos.”

She’s talking to me, he thought, but how?

It must have been through the power of the Gem that he was bound to. He tried to send a message back, to send his thoughts through the chaos.

“So… Are you saying you can’t leave this place? Alright… I’ll talk to father again, there must be a better way to end this.”

No! No! She got it wrong. Chaos made his way back to his home. Back to the Gem. Back to where everything began.

Coming back to the city of his awakening he found it shortly after an attack. Dead bodies were found all over the front of the big gates and walls that were built in his absence. Houses and temples were burning. People were fighting eachother, soldiers taking the upper hand.

Far in the distance, on Chaos’ temple, an argument took place.

Armed soldiers hurried up the stairs, some were surrounding the Gem. The king was yelling. A kinder, softer voice was resisting him.

“Father, please don’t!”

“Tikal… This Emerald is essential for our survival. It is for the good of all our people.”

“How can I make you understand? Attacking other people? Stealing and killing… It can’t be the right path towards peace! No one has the right to take someone else's home for themselves! I beg you father, make it stop!”

“No, Tikal. How do I make you understand that this is the way our God had let us into wealth. This Emerald has given us total power, power to the people, your people! I had believed you’d make a noble queen one day, but you betray us like this!”

“No! Greed is our enemy! Once it started you always wanted more. Don’t do it! I beg of you!”

“Bah. I’m not going to listen to a helpless child. Men? Charge! Get that Emerald!”

The Soldiers pushed the girl away that was trying to stand tall against everyone else, protecting the Emerald she believed to be their God.

Chaos was sick of this. Sick of the destruction that was caused through the abuse of his power.

He changed back into his original form, a fearsome serpent of water, feathers creating a colorful crown on his head. Liquefying his body he scaled up the temple to materialize back in front of the Emerald.

Protecting the Girl that seemed to not have forgotten her ancestors peaceful ways, he attacked the Soldiers.

“Ahh!!! It’s a monster!!!” They yelled. 

In his wrath chaos flooded the entire planet. His life giving breath turned into a ray of destruction, tearing through houses and temples, as well as people and the water he summoned.

It was the apocalypse that elders came seeing.

 

It was over before it started.

 

Chaos let out a fierce roar. 

“Don’t you mortals forget who I am! Don’t you mortals ever abuse my power again! I am Chaos, the God of Destruction! Feel my wrath, you traitors!”

The giant God was crying. It wasn’t only anger that he felt. He also felt sad. Disappointed. He wanted to hope for better.

Those feelings manifested in his tears, each droplet that touched the earth transformed into a child. A small, blue child of Chaos.

They began teeming as the God could not stop crying, and soon they joined his choir of bitterness and sadness.

Tikal stood in safety next to the Emerald that shone brightly, as if it was signaling something.

The girl gently pressed her forehead to the giant gem and spoke softly.

“This is not what was meant to happen. This isn’t right. Please stop.”

Chaos now faced the girl and looked at her intensely, trying to understand what she meant. These people deserved death. Everything he had spent eons creating… gone.

“Look around you! Look at what you’ve done! I wanted to prevent exactly this!”

The God turned around and was shocked. He was blinded by rage. Blinded by the pain of his betrayal. The water was going back to the oceans and Chaos himself shrunk down into a hybrid of his liquid serpentine form and his physical self.

He suddenly noticed the little droplets that teemed around him, crying out to him.

Before he could do anything else, Tikal performed a chant.

“No one, not even you should abuse this power. Just because you are a God, doesn’t mean what you do is right! You have a soul and it is bound to be corrupted.”

She placed both of her hands on the Emerald.

“Please Holy Emerald, take Chaos back and split up his power! Give only the honest of heart the power they seek. Reserve miracles to those who deserve them!”

With a great flash of light Chaos was frozen inside the emerald, frozen in time.

Perhaps there were other Gods, maybe even higher beings than himself.

 

* * *

 

Tikal spent the rest of her life teaching about the great truth of Chaos and spread a loving culture around the survivors. The echidna took great care of Chaos’ children, which were patiently awaiting their makers return.

Eventually they were given the name “Chao”. 

On seven pillars, next to the newly called Master Emerald, were now the Chaos Emeralds.

She passed down the knowledge of control over these gems and the great danger they possess and how to stop their power if they were ever to be used by the wrong person.

But even this would not stop evildoers from trying to access the Emeralds.

In a last call for help to achieve peace the last remaining echidna that followed Tikal’s ideals pleaded the Master Emerald to end this war of hunger for power.

The Emerald glowed fiercely and an earthquake occured. Before they knew it the grounds around the temple, all of the original area of Chaos’ kingdom separated itself off the ground of the earth. The realm of Chaos ascended into the sky and the lore of Chaos and its power were meant to become forgotten.

The echidnas preserved their culture and passed down their peaceful teachings, generation over generation. One thing no one was ever meant to forget was the great chant.

 

_The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The controler is the one who unifies the Chaos. Master Emerald, I plead…_

 

Until one day it all depends on one certain boy.

 

The last echidna.


End file.
